Content management solutions facilitate the creation, storage, retrieval, promotion (e.g., through a review/approval and/or other business process or work flow), retention, migration, and/or destruction of content, typically in the context of a relatively large body of content. A wide variety of regulatory and other legal and/or business requirements prescribe a manner and/or duration of retention of certain content. In some environments, large volumes of similar content objects, e.g., email messages or other communications, ecommerce or other transaction records, stock quotes, etc. must be ingested relatively quickly into a content management system. A content management system typically uses a database, such as a relational database management system (RDBMS), to store metadata associated with content items (e.g., documents or other files or objects) under management of the content management system. In a typical content management system, for each such content item that is added to a body of content being managed by the content management system one or more objects must be created and/or associated data stored (or updated) in a database, which typically results in one or more database interactions being performed for each content item that is ingested. Other common and/or repetitive interactions by a client and/or application with a typical content management system similarly can result in inefficient interactions with the database. In a typical content management system, some efficiency may be attained by associating related operations together into a single database “transaction”, but even then some inefficiency remains, e.g., the RDBMS typically inserts (or updates) each row individually, resulting in more network transfers and processing overhead.